Barney's Magical Musical Adventure
"Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" is a Barney Home Video that was released on January 27th 1993. It was the first since "Rock with Barney" not to be aired on television first. Plot Barney's friends are playing in Derek's backyard building a sand castle. When they wish they could visit a real castle Barney appears and takes them to a magical forest. They meet a friendly elf named Twynkle who likes to play games and make new friends. She shows them the road to the castle where they ride pretend horses and meet a real king! After taking care of the castle while the king goes fishing the kids are made princes and princesses of the kingdom. Educational Theme: Castles Stories: None Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke Of York #Castles So High #Castles So High (Reprise) #Silly Sounds #Looby Loo #Go Round and Round the Village #If I Had One Wish #Old King Cole #Tea Party Medley: (Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man, Pat-A-Cake, Pease Porridge Hot, & Sing a Song of Sixpence) #I Am a Fine Musician #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You Barney Songs which Debuted in this Video *'Castles So High' *'Silly Sounds' *'If I Had One Wish' *'It's Good to Be Home' Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *Michael *Derek *Tina *Min *Twynkle the Elf *The King Trivia *Production for this video began in July 1992. *In the 1995 re-release of this video a new package and could be used with the Microsoft ActiMates Barney, if you had the TV Pack. *This video marks the last use of Season 1's Barney costume. *This also marks the first appearance of Season 2's Barney costume. *This also marks the first time that Barney's voice becomes higher pitched than his Backyard Gang and Season 1 voices. *This also marks the first use of Season 2's version of "I Love You". *During the "I Love You" song, Barney sings the first verse by himself, and the kids sing the second verse by themselves. *This group (Min, Derek, Tina and Michael) also appeared in "A Splash Party, Please". *Rick Wetzel (who plays the king) is the father of Susannah Wetzel (who plays the role of Julie). *The episode is the eighth time where time lapse has been used. It happens when Barney and the kids quickly run away from scary sounds (which were coming from Twinkle). It also happens used when the kids are riding horses in the horse race. *This marks the final use of the Season 1 Barney doll. *This is also the last time Baby Bop is as tall as Barney. She later became a lot shorter to fit her age of two (later three) years old. *This is also the last time Jenny Dempsey performs as Baby Bop. Beginning with Season 2, Jeff Ayers takes over as a shorter Baby Bop. However, in Season 2, Dempsey performs as BJ. *The forest from this video is reused for the Season 2 episode "Hoo's in the Forest?". *This video can be featured in the exclusive Blockbuster Video release "Barney's Valentine Adventure" (along with "Be My Valentine, Love Barney"). *This is the first time, since "Playing It Safe", and "Doctor Barney is Here!" in which Baby Bop disappears into a cloud of sparkly dust. *According to a behind-the-scenes photo, the backdrop set from the TV series is used. *An underscore of "The Goodbye Song" from "Barney Goes to School" is played when Barney and the kids say goodbye to the King. *This video marks the first and very rare time that Baby Bop is seen even without her blankey. Picture Gallery V01197uxpqo.jpg|1993 Original Release X5620.jpg|1995-96 Re-release img_0122.jpg|Video CD/DVD Release King Barney - Magical Musical Adventure.jpg|King Barney Barneydoll King BMMA.jpg Category:Barney Videos Category:First Generation Barney Home Videos Category:TV Specials